It's Not Home
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Sudah satu tahun berlalu, dan mereka hanya ingin segera pulang, tertawa bersama keluarga, dan menikmati kehangatan rumah. Tempat ini bukanlah rumah. During Time Skip. Canon.


**It's Not Home © Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Summary:**

**Sudah setahun berlalu, dan mereka hanya ingin segera _pulang,_ tertawa bersama _keluarga_, dan menikmati kehangatan _rumah_ ini bukanlah rumah. During Time Skip. Canon.**

**_Full Warning Set_**

_**I write this for pleasure only, I take no profit, advantages, or anything else.**_

.

.

.

_D-365_

**Zoro**

Suara pedang beradu terdengar menggelegar di tengah reruntuhan kota yang terletak cukup jauh dari kastil. Sosok Zoro—yang memakai penutup mata di satu matanya—dan Mihawk yang sedang bertarung terlihat. Keduanya bertelanjang dada dan keringat mengucur deras dari keduanya.

"Waktunya makan siang!" Suara teriakan Perona membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Zoro dan Mihawk langsung melompat sekitar dua meter ke belakang dan keduanya terengah.

Mihawk mengembalikan pedangnya—pedang latihan, bukan pedang salibnya—ke sakunya dan berkata, "Kutemui kau nanti jam tiga di sini."

Dengan itu Mihawk mengambil jubah dan topinya dari salah satu dahan pohon dan berbalik pergi. Perona yang melayang-layang segera melemparinya sebuah handuk, yang ditangkap olehnya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Perona memutar matanya kesal. "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!" katanya ketus sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke punggung Mihawk.

Zoro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Perona. Justru ia yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Kamar disediakan, baju dibelikan, makanan dimasaki, kurang apa coba?

Perona menoleh kepada Zoro dan melempar sebuah handuk juga kepadanya. "Kalian bau," komentarnya.

Zoro hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda terima kasih dan ia menyampirkan handuk itu di bahunya. Pria berambut hijau itu menyimpan pedangnya terlebih dulu ke sakunya.

"Apakah kau akan lama di sini?" tanya Perona.

Zoro mendongak dan memandanginya untuk sesaat, lalu ia berkata, "Kau kembalilah duluan."

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau akan tersesat," kata Perona mengingatkan.

Oh iya, benar.

Zoro memalingkan mukanya. "Cih."

Perona melempar kaus Zoro kepadanya. "Ayo pulang."

Hening.

Zoro tidak menangkap baju yang dilempar itu. Apa yang barusan Perona ucapkan membuatnya ingin meninju sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Semoga rasa sakitnya tidak terlihat di wajahnya.

Zoro menarik nafas perlahan untuk menengkan diri dan setelah beberapa saat, di bawah tatapan aneh yang diberikan Perona, Zoro memungut kausnya dan menghela nafasnya.

"Yah, ayo kembali," kata Zoro datar tanpa emosi.

Dan Perona mau tidak mau langsung merasa bersalah. Ia mengerti.

Ia mengerti bahwa pulang yang Zoro dan Perona maksud adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda.

Jadi Perona menelan kembali ucapan maafnya dan berkata, "Benar, kembali."

.

**Nami  
**  
Siang itu lagi-lagi Nami menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, mencari sebuah buku tentang ilmu pengetahuan tentang cuaca lainnya. Clima Tach-nya ia genggam erat sementara ia mencari.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi—"

"Kebanyakan!" tukas Nami kesal. Nami menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Haredas yang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah rak.

Nami menghela nafasnya dan berkata dengan santai, "Ada apa, kek?"

Haredas keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menunjukkannya sebuah buku. "Ini kan yang kau cari?"

Nami langsung tampak berbinar. Ia menghampiri sang kakek dan merebut buku tersebut dengan tangan sebelah kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih mengenggam Clima Tach-nya.

"Terima kasih, kek!" kata Nami gembira.

Haredas tersenyum balik kepada Nami, lalu ia memerhatikan senjata yang digenggam Nami.

Ia ingat tidak pernah sekalipun Nami berani meninggalkan senjatanya. Setiap Nami meminta modifikasi atau menambahkan hal-hal baru, Nami selalu ada selama proses berlangsung, tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah meninggalkan senjatamu di rumah?" tanya Haredas akhirnya.

Nami berjengit. Ia hanya mengikuti arah pandangannya dan memandang senjata kebanggaannya dengan pandangan muram seketika. Nami tidak pernah meninggalkan senjatanya di tempat lain selain di kamarnya di Sunny. Clima Tach-nya selalu bersandar di meja kerjanya dan kalau tidak berada di situ, berarti Franky atau Usopp sedang mengutak-atik senjatanya.

Senjatanya selalu terletak di tempat yang ia cintai atau ia percaya akan aman. Walau itu berarti berada di satu tempat bersama Luffy.

"Nami-chan?"

Nami tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hehe, kebiasaan," katanya dengan cengiran palsu. "Kakek habis ini akan ke tempat penelitian lagi kan? Hari ini aku tidak ikut, ya, sekarang aku akan langsung kembali saja ke—"

Dek berlapis rumput hijau palsu. Kepala singa yang mirip seperti matahari. Akuarium raksasa dengan sofa empuk. Ruang harta. Tempat penyimpanan sake. Layar yang berkibar.

"Naaaamii-chaaaan?"

Nami sekali lagi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah maaf, baiklah, sampai jumpa di—"

_Ayolah, satu kata itu saja. _

Lutut Nami terasa lemas dan tepat di situ juga, Nami terduduk dan ia memeluk kakinya erat-erat. Bukunya tergeletak namun Clima Tach-nya ia peluk juga.

Nami berusaha mengontrol tangisannya.

Padahal sudah setahun.

Namun sama saja, Nami tidak akan dapat mengucapkan kata itu. Tidak bisa, tidak disini.

.

**Usopp  
**  
"Lagi, Usopp, lagi!" Chopper memekik senang dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Usopp dengan bangganya lagi-lagi menarik anak panahnya dengan busur baru buatan Franky. Usopp melepaskan tangannya dan anak panah itu melesat, melontarkan anak panah yang tadinya menancap di titik hitam dengan skor 500.

"Usopp kau hebat!" kata Chopper senang.

"Hehehe, untuk Kapten Usopp, ini sih masih belum ada apa-apanya, aku bahkan bisa persis mengenai mata pedang Zoro yang tipis itu." Usopp mengusap hidungnya dengan bangga.

"EEEH? Benarkah?" Chopper terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan _skill_ Usopp, yang memang kalau yang masalah satu ini, bukanlah _skill_ bohongan.

Usopp tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia berpikir keras, namun tidak ingat pernah melakukannya.

"Hey Chopper," kata Usopp dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Apa, Usopp?"

"Apakah aku pernah bilang kalau aku sayang padamu?" Usopp bertanya.

Chopper langsung tersenyum senang dan memeluk Usopp erat dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak senang, bodoh~"

Usopp terkekeh dan memeluk Chopper kembali. Namun ia tidak merasakan kehangatan yang biasa terpancar dari Chopper.

Lalu Usopp membuka matanya dan langsung duduk dengan panik. Selimut yang tersingkap langsung ia tarik untuk memberi kehangatan kepada tubuhnya walau tidak bekerja banyak.

"Mimpi..." gumamnya. Tapi Usopp tidak bisa menentukan apakah mimpi itu mimpi buruk atau bukan.

Malam ini lagi-lagi Usopp menggigil dalam tidurnya. Tidak, tempat ini tidak hangat. Usopp hendak turun dari tempat tidurnya yang terbuat dari daun, namun ia sadar ia tidak bisa pindah ke kasur Chopper untuk mencari kehangatan maupun membangunkan Sanji untuk membuatkannya secangkir coklat hangat.

Ia hanya harus bertahan sampai pagi, karena seberapapun ia berharap ia akan merasa lebih hangat, ia tahu itu mustahil didapatkan.

Usopp tidak ingin berkata ini adalah karena ia tidak sedang berada di—

Lupakan.

Jadi Usopp lebih memilih untuk berkata bahwa semua itu mustahil didapatkan karena ia sedang berada di sini.

.

**Sanji**

Hari ini Sanji diberi _time out_ lagi oleh Iva. Ia diperbolehkan beristirahat dari bertarung dengan para waria yang ada, dan kebetulan sudah ada beberapa resep baru yang ingin ia coba masak.

Ia menjejerkan resep-resep yang ada dan mulai membaca mereka satu per satu. Semuanya terlihat enak, tapi Sanji tidak bisa memilih begitu saja, karena selera semua orang yang ada di kapal berbeda-beda, belum lagi dengan alergi yang mereka miliki dan Chopper dan Robin yang tidak menyukai makanan pedas. Sebagai koki, Sanji selalu memperhatikan ini semua.

Tapi Sanji langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Konyol, mereka tidak ada disini, untuk apa memikirkan itu?

Sanji mengambil resep yang terlihat paling menggiurkan. Ia yakin Nami dan Robin akan memujinya kalau ia bisa menata sayur-sayur ini menjadi bentuk bunga, atau mungkin lambang _belli_. Untuk sesaat Sanji membiarkan khayalan itu masuk ke otaknya, namun beberapa saat kudian hatinya terasa tertusuk begitu mengetahui mereka tidak berada di sini.

Sanji menyalakan kompor hanya untuk menyalakan rokoknya. Ia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dimasaknya, jadi ia sekarang tinggal menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

Sebelum Sanji sempat meraih pintu kulkas, pintu menuju dapur terbuka dan dengan seketika , secara refleks, Sanji langsung berkata kesal, "Keluar kau, Luffy, aku tidak akan selesai masak kalau ka—"

Yang membuka pintu adalah Iva, bukan Luffy. Sanji tampak tertegun untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan dapur di Sunny dan Luffy yang sering datang untuk sekedar mencuri makanan dari dapur lagi. "Maaf, aku hanya..."

Iva hanya mengangguk walau Sanji tidak menjelaskannya dan keluar lagi untuk memberi Sanji privasi yang ia butuhkan. Ia memang pernah meragukan kenyataan bahwa Sanji adalah kru Luffy, tapi akhir-akhir ini Iva tidak bisa tidak mempercayainya.

Tidak dengan seringnya Sanji menceritakan tentang mereka semua atau dengan tatapan sedih Sanji yang terlihat jelas kadang kala.

Sanji langsung kehilangan niat untuk memasak. Sanji bersandar di tembok di sebelah kulkas. Kakinya ia tekuk sementara lengannya bersandar di lututnya.

Sanji sudah lama tidak masak untuk dirinya sendiri. Walaupun ia merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada orang-orang di sini, Sanji tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan memasak untuk mereka.

Sanji akhirnya bangkit dan ia mengambil sisa pasta dari kulkas. Tanpa menghangatkannya terlebih dahulu, Sanji langsung duduk di meja makan dan makan sendirian.

Hening.

Tidak ada teriakan Usopp, tangan-tangan Luffy, bentakan Nami, tawa Robin, ejekan Zoro, pujian Franky, kejorokan Brook, ataupun jerit senang Chopper.

Jadi untuk kesekian kalinya, Sanji meletakkan kembali pisau dan garpunya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangannya dengan wajah yang jelas terlihat menderita.

Ia tidak bisa makan tanpa keluarganya.

Ia tidak bisa makan tanpa mengetahui apakah mereka sudah makan atau belum.

Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin segera masak untuk mereka.

.

**Chopper**

Chopper terengah-engah, tubuhnya terasa lumpuh lagi, dan hari sudah mau gelap. Lagi-lagi pohon di sekitarnya hancur. Kenapa Chopper tidak bisa mengendalikan rumble ball nya yang satu ini? Dan yang parahnya adalah, tidak ada orang yang bisa mengangkat Chopper kembali ke kasurnya untuk beristirahat. Sosok ini memang menyakitkan dan sulit di kontrol, tapi Chopper merasa ia _harus_ bisa mengendalikan sosok ini.

Sambil terlentang, Chopper mulai mengenang-ngenang pertama kali ia menggunakan sosok ini, yaitu ketika di Enies Lobby, Nami bilang ia berubah menjadi monster besar, dan memang itulah yang Chopper inginkan, tapi semuanya, termasuk Franky yang ketika itu baru menjadi anggota, memutuskan bahwa sosok itu tidak baik untuk Chopper. Chopper meminta maaf begitu mengetahui bahwa ketika itu Chopper melukai teman-temannya, tapi mereka kecewa bukan karena itu.

Mereka justru kecewa karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin Chopper merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sampai tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Chopper merindukan mereka semua. Chopper merindukan sosok mereka yang datang ke ruangan Chopper dengan senyuman bersalah, yang langsung membuat Chopper marah-marah karena kecerobohan mereka.

Seperti ketika Luffy jatuh ke laut untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan tidak bisa bernafas, atau ketika Sanji dengan tidak kerennya terkena luka bakar atau jarinya terkena pisau.

Jangan salah, Chopper suka tempat ini. Tapi tidak ada satupun keluarganya disini.

Asalkan saja mereka disini, Chopper pasti tidak akan mengalami kesulitan.

Asalkan saja mereka ada disini, Chopper pasti tidak akan keberatan menyebut tempat ini…

_Itu._

Karena Chopper merasa asalkan ia bisa bersama mereka, dimanapun ia berada, pasti akan terasa seperti berada di...

Chopper membiarkan air matanya mengucur sementara bintang-bintang mulai terlihat.

_Rumah._

Di mana ia merasa nyaman dan dicintai.

**Robin**

Di pantai laut yang dingin ini, Robin berdiri sendirian sambil membiarkan ombak yang sedingin es menerpa kakinya. Satu tahun sudah berlalu, dan Robin masih harus tinggal selama satu tahun lagi di tempat asing ini. Robin sudah terbiasa dengan rasa asing atau perasaan tidak dicintai, karena ia memang tumbuh dengan lingkungan seperti itu, dimana orang-orang berpura-pura mencintainya hanya untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

Jadi selama ia tumbuh, Robin membangun tembok besar di sekitarnya agar orang lain tidak bisa mendekat dalam jarak terlalu dekat kepadanya. Robin mengasingkan diri dan tidak pernah sekalipun menampakkan emosinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman jika ia tidak sendirian, karena _rumah_ Robin selama ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Namun keadaan berubah, dan wawasan akan rumah mulai berkembang di mata Robin. Semenjak ia menjejaki kapal Going Merry, Robin mulai belajar bahwa rumah adalah tempat dimana keluargamu berkumpul untuk bersenang-senang. Tempat dimana opinimu di dengar dan tempat dimana kau merasa bebas untuk melakukan apa saja.

Namun wawasan itu awalnya belum cukup bagi Robin untuk ingin menganggap bahwa tempat dimana ia berada adalah rumahnya. Tidak sampai kejadian di Enies Lobby.

Di situlah ia sadar bahwa rumah adalah tempat dimana kau merasa cukup nyaman untuk menumpahkan tangisanmu. Tempat dimana kakak dan adikmu berkumpul. Dan tempat kau dicintai.

Perlahan Robin belajar untuk menerima mereka semua, untuk membiarkan mereka masuk ke dalam tembok yang sudah dibangun Robin selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya setelah ia meninggalkan Ohara. Ketika Robin memutuskan bahwa ia ingin melanjutkan hidupnya, saat itulah ketika Robin merasa ia ingin pulang, ke tempat dimana Luffy dan yang lainnya berada.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berada di sini." Suara itu menyadarkan Robin, membuatnya menoleh ke samping dan ia menemukan Dragon disana.

Robin tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya memelukkan selimutnya ketubuhnya lebih erat.

"Kau akan berangkat dalam waktu beberapa bulan, sabar saja," kata Dragon sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya.

Benar, beberapa bulan. Karena perjalanan dari sini ke Shabody membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Masuklah, kau sudah berada disini cukup lama, air laut bisa melemahkanmu."

Robin melirik kepada ayahnya Luffy. Setelah beberapa bulan membiasakan diri dengan air laut, ia merasa cukup oke. "Terima kasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat seperti ingin berenang ke Shabody sekarang juga kalau kau seandainya bisa."

"Tidak, aku lebih pintar dari itu," komentar Robin dengan wajah datar.

"Benar, karena kau hanya bisa menempuh sejauh ini," Dragon terkekeh.

Robin menarik nafas perlahan. Dragon tidak salah. Ini sudah jarak terdekat ke yang lain daripada kalau ia duduk tenang di kamarnya di tempat yang ia tumpangi.

Ia sudah pernah kehilangan keluarganya sekali. Jadi selagi bisa, Robin ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengan keluarganya dan rumahnya. Walau itu berarti harus berdiri di air laut beku berderajat minus sekalipun.

.

**Franky**

Lagi-lagi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Franky menghabiskan waktu di Laboratorium untuk melakukan modifikasi lain kepada anggota tubuhnya. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia melakukan modifikasi kepada tubuhnya, Fanky selalu merasa takut atau aneh, yang menyebabkan modifikasi ulang hingga akhirnya ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan itu tepat.

"Apa yang paman Franky lakukan itu berbeda ya dengan yang ada di desain," anak kecil yang kagum akan Franky bergumam pelan kepada anjingnya. Mungkin ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu keras-keras, tapi Franky langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengecek lagi _blueprint_ yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya.

Anak itu benar, apa yang Franky lakukan pada tangan kanannya jauh berbeda dengan desainnya. Desain yang sudah ia pikirkan bermalam-malam itu menjadi tidak berguna.

Franky meletakkan alat-alatnya dan bersandar sebentar. Ia sedang merasa tidak Super saat ini.

"Ah, paman mau cola?" tanya anak tersebut ketika ia sadar tidak ada suara-suara besi yang berbenturan.

Franky langsung memberikannya cengiran, "Kau memang super!" sambil memberi pose _thumb up_.

Bocah itu langsung berlari keluar diikuti oleh anjingnya.

Begitu keduanya lenyap dari pandangan, cengiran itu langsung berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih serius. Ya, wajah Franky sudah dilapisi lagi oleh berbagai benda yang membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti wajah manusia lagi.

Sang Cyborg sekali lagi melirik ke _blueprint_ dan merasa lelah. Berhari-hari ia menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan desainnya, dan desain tersebut terbuang percuma. Hanya saja Franky tidak bisa tidak memikirkan reaksi-reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh teman-temannya kalau ia berubah total. Karena itulah Franky tidak merubah wajahnya sejak awal.

Karena ia tidak ingin mereka tidak mengenal Franky.

Itulah yang selalu mengganggu Franky setiap ia membuat desain. Apakah akan berguna di pertarungan? Apakah akan terlihat keren di mata Luffy? Apakah tangannya kuatnya tidak akan melukai yang lain secara tidak sengaja?

Bagaimana kalau Luffy kecewa melihat perubahan total dalam dirinya? Atau kalau anggota yang lain berjengit karena dinginnya besi-besi yang menyatu dalam tubuhnya?

"Paman, ini cola-mu." Anak itu kembali dengan senyuman senang.

Franky menerima cola-nya dengan tangan yang sudah dibenarkan. "Oh, terima kasih, Hidung Pan—"

Franky langsung terhenti dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Usopp yang selalu menemaninya di sini, berusaha membantunya sebisa mungkin walau hanya sekedar mengambilkan satu atau dua botol cola.

Anak itu hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan bingung, yang Franky abaikan. Franky meletakkan lagi cola-nya yang tak terbuka, dan mulai mengerjakan tangannya lagi.

Karena dengan begitu ia tidak perlu terlalu merindukan tempat yang tidak akan bisa ia kunjungi sampai setahun ke depan.

.

**Brook**

Lagi-lagi hari itu Brook mengalami _Composer Block._

Brook sangat tidak menyukai malam-malam seperti ini dimana Brook harus merenungi sebuah inspirasi untuk menulis lagu baru. Sudah banyak lagu yang ditulis Brook, namun mereka semua selalu dibuangnya begitu saja ke tempat sampah.

Beberapa judul lagu tersebut adalah; _Sunny Smile_, _Sword of Art_, _That Orange Tree_, dan _The Brave Warrior._

Brook tidak bisa menulis lagu-lagu itu tanpa menitikkan air matanya.

Memang Brook tidak bertujuan menulis lagu untuk mengenang mereka. Lagu-lagu Brook selalu membangkitkan semangat, jadi kalau menulis dalam keadaan menyedihkan, sebagai _Composer_, Brook tahu betul efek yang akan tersampaikan akan menjadi setengah-setengah.

Tapi hanya itulah inspirasi yang bisa ia dapatkan. Hanya tentang keluarganya.

Sword of Art awalnya berjalan bagus, namun di bagian _chorus_, dengan tidak sengaja Brook menyebutkan 'tiga pedang' dan tangannya berhenti begitu saja.

Brook percaya dengan istilah bahwa hal-hal yang baik akan datang kepada yang menunggu, tapi berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu?

Sekali lagi Brook mengangkat penanya dan mulai menulis judul, '_It's Not Home'_.

Brook memang baru saja bergabung dengan Luffy, tapi Brook langsung merasa bahwa dirinya adalah seperti keluarga bagi mereka semua. Jadi ketika ia terpental ke sini, Brook selalu merindukan teman-temannya setiap harinya.

Seperti hari ini.

Tempat ini bukanlah rumah baginya.

Tidak, ia yakin, tempat yang di tempati oleh anggota lainnya juga tidak terasa seperti rumah. Brook yakin tidak seorang pun dari mereka akan bisa menganggap tempat masing-masing sebagai rumah.

Tanpa adanya sebuah keluarga, tempat yang kau tempati itu bukan rumah kan?

Dan merasa jauh dari rumah itu menyakitkan, kan?

Apakah Bartholomew Kuma tahu bagaimana sakitnya terpisah dari keluarga yang baru saja kau dapatkan?

Setiap senyuman, tawa, dan rasa bersyukur yang semuanya pancarkan, tidak akan ada yang bisa benar-benar mengetahui perasaan mereka.

Dimana pun mereka berada, mereka semua pasti berpikiran sama.

Sementara sakit hati Brook mengontrol dirinya, air matanya yang seolah-olah berteriak, '_Aku ingin pulang!_' mulai mengalir turun.

Sama seperti yang lain. Mereka ingin kembali. Mereka tidak ingin menetap. Mereka bahkan tidak keberatan mengatakan bahwa mereka membenci tempat yang mereka tempati.

Mereka hanya ingin segera _pulang,_ tertawa bersama _keluarga_, dan menikmati kehangatan _rumah_ bersama-sama.

Tempat ini bukanlah rumah.

The End

* * *

Kyaaa! Angst One Piece pertama, seneng banget! Oke, jadi aku gak nulis Luffy karena ngerasa gak kuat T.T Pasti dia yang paling menderita, kan? Disini aku nulis berusaha nulis angst untuk semuanya, tapi mungkin gak semuanya dapet, hehe. Aku emang sengaja bikin anggota Luffy yang paaaling awal, yaitu Zoro, Nami, Sanji, dan Usopp-lah yang paling menderita. Apalagi dengan pengkhianatan Nami dan Usopp waktu itu.

Yah, pokoknya... terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca!

Salam 3D2Y,

Raiha Laf Qyaza

Silakan di review, flame mendukung juga diterima kok! ^^


End file.
